


A Day as King

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: Jongdae wakes up alone, rolling over in disappointment as he reaches for the body that should lay beside him, but is no longer there. [Enemies Beware Universe]





	A Day as King

**Author's Note:**

> Won't really make any sense unless you've read [Enemies Beware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410401) before, as this is just a random scene that I wrote showing a bit of the life Jongdae and Chanyeol have together. It's short, but longer than I intended.

Jongdae wakes up alone, rolling over in disappointment as he reaches for the body that should lay beside him, but is no longer there. He groans as he stretches, reaching for nothing as it pulls the last bit of sleep from his muscles. He shivers despite not really being affected by the temperate, but everything feels so cold compared to the warmth of Chanyeol's skin.  
  
After getting up to pull on some clothes, Jongdae wanders over to the window, peering outside. The sun has long since set, the moon now lighting up the darkness of the night, while a few stars can be seen playing against the dark sky. He takes a moment to stare fondly down at the scene below, watching his beloved with surrounded by a few of werewolf pups, trying to get their attention long enough to start the lesson for the day. Jongdae cracks a smile as a boy yanks one of the younger girls hair and all hell breaks loose, Chanyeol trying his best to keep all the children calm, but failing miserably. Chanyeol is good with kids, but not when there is a pack of them with too much energy and mischievous grins. A glance at the clock tells Jongdae that he's wasted too much time already.  
  
He wonders why Chanyeol didn't wake him as he finishes his morning routine, and gathers his things to head for the door.  
  
"Ah," Jongdae gasps, nearly walking straight into Joonmyun when he opens the door to find his best friend waiting on the other side. His hand is raised, pulled into a fist as if to knock.  
  
"You're late," Joonmyun accuses. "I was about to wake you up." He doesn't look too pleased with Joonmyun, but he's always been one to worry to much about every little thing.  
  
"I see that," Jongdae replies, reaching up to put Joonmyun's hand back down to his side, in case his friend gets any funny ideas of trying to smack him upside the head. Jongdae's smartass comments tend to bring out that side of Joonmyun. "Lead the way, then."  
  
Joonmyun spins on his heels, heading down the hallway and Jongdae quickly follows, listening carefully as the other fills him in on what he's missed since he over slept. There's a growing coven of vampires to the South and if the peace negotiations don't go well, it's very likely that Jongdae could have another war on his hands. It's not something he wants to put his or Chanyeol's people through, not after they've finally come together as one.  
  
  
  
It's nearly sunrise by the time Jongdae lays eyes on Chanyeol again. The wolf's whole face lights up when he spots Jongdae walking towards him, and he leaves in the middle of a conversation he was having with Baekhyun, who stopped mid sentence to roll his eyes. Jongdae shoots him an apologetic look, right before he catches up to Chanyeol, and is immediately taken into his arms, blocking the rest of the world from his view.  
  
"Hi," Chanyeol murmurs, dragging his nose along Jongdae's cheek, breathing in his scent. He should be used to it by now, but it still tickle, Jongdae trying not to giggle as he smiles up at his mate.  
  
"Hi," he echoes, barely even getting the word out before Chanyeol shifts, closing the distance between their mouths, pressing their lips together softly. Jongdae melts, practically going limp as Chanyeol holds him, kissing him thoroughly. He's a bit dizzy when Chanyeol finally pulls away, licking at Jongdae's cheek before moving to nibble at his ear. "Chanyeol," he reluctantly warns.  
  
It does the trick, snapping Chanyeol back to reality, and putting a respectable amount of space between them in public. He ducks his head, looking a bit sheepish because he had to be reminded again about his behavour with others present. "Get a room," Baekhyun calls as he walks past them towards the coven.  
  
Chanyeol frowns, watching Baekhyun's retreating form for a moment, before turning back to Jongdae. "We should head inside too," he says, eyeing the soft shadows of light beginning to form on Jongdae's features. "The sun is rising."  
  
Oh, Jongdae hadn't really noticed. He allows Chanyeol to lead up back inside, following the familiar route that leads to their bedroom. "What are you doing up so late?" Chanyeol asks, worry colouring his tone. As soon as the door is shut firmly behind them, his hands are on Jongdae, tugging insistently at his clothes.  
  
Jongdae doesn't bother hiding his pleased smile as he helps Chanyeol rid the both of them of their clothing. The wolf is insatiable, and it never fails to send a thrill through Jongdae in anticipation. "Someone didn't wake me up this morning," Jongdae replies cheekily as Chanyeol presses warm fingers into his bare hips, guiding him over to the bed.  
  
"You looked too peaceful to disturb," is all Chanyeol offers as an explanation. Jongdae hums, falling back onto the bed at Chanyeol's urging. He pushes himself backwards as Chanyeol crawls on to of him until their heads are even with the pillows. Jongdae's legs fall apart easily, making room for Chanyeol between them, and he squirms in delight when their hips press together.  
  
Moaning, Jongdae cries out as their lips meet, Chanyeol pressing his hips to Jongdae's more urgently. He starts slow, building up a steady rhythm as he holds Jongdae in place beneath him, on hand on his hip and the other keeping him upright, his fingers petting through Jongdae's hair.  
  
Jongdae is a mess, a mixture of incoherent words and moans as he ruts his own hips up into Chanyeol's pleading for more. Chanyeol grunts in return, happily obliging, for there is nothing that Chanyeol could possibly deny him.  
  
Jongdae comes first, Chanyeol's name caught in his throat as he throws back his head and lets the pleasure take over completely. Chanyeol is a second behind, digging his teeth into Jongdae's neck and growling deeply as he reaches his own peak.

Jongdae whines in the aftermath, the weight of Chanyeol on top of him starting to get heavy. Chanyeol takes the hint, picking himself up and Jongdae immediately whines again, missing the warmth of his skin. Chanyeol laughs, only leaving long enough to get them both cleaned up before he crawls back into bed with Jongdae, cuddling close and pulling the covers over their naked body.  
  
Chanyeol finally gets comfortable with his chest against Jongdae's back, holding him protectively from behind. He whispers his love for Jongdae into his ear as he drifts off to sleep. Jongdae lays awake a moment longer, dwelling unnecessarily about the day's events. He sighs, closing his eyes and taking comfort in the protective way Chanyeol's arms are wrapped around him, even as he sleeps.  
  
Tomorrow will be just as tiring, but Jongdae knows that he has the strength to face anything, as long as Chanyeol's by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I mentioned it anywhere before, but in my head the vampires have developed windows that let the light in without burning them. This seemed important for me to tell you.


End file.
